prototype infection of the foolish
by Brodi1313
Summary: it's my own version of prtotype 1 and 2 and adding a new charactor to it who starts off as just a teen with the virus and becomes the most powerfull thing or weapon in the world this is also my first one so please be nice and reviews would be awsome but you can tell me to change some things any ways thanks for reading hope u injoy
1. Chapter 1

Prototype fanfiction

By: Brodi1313

Do you know what it's like to look at your best friend in the eye as you kill him with no remorse for what you have done. I do my name is Jackson Orton and I am a monster, killer, terrorist. I have killed the innocent the guilty some times for thrills or revenge but every day I regret becoming this thing. Sometimes I can control it others it consumes me makes me the very thing I despised back then. (flash Back) Jackson come over o hey Luke what's up man nothing much Jackie you want to play some basketball "sure I said". If anybody called me Jackie I would be angry with them except with Luke Shan he was my best friend my brother in a way. "Hey Luke pass the ball" Luke passed it right to me and I was dribbling up there with some good speed but then cam took the ball away from me and dribbled it back to our net and scored, _he_ hated me as much as I hated him. But I had every right to hate him. He took my crush away Sarah ethane swept her off her feet but I guess I never had a chance any ways. Luke said its ok to me as he scored on us and said you will get him next time. I smiled and said "thanks Luke" always knew how to cheer someone up especially me. Luke had an amazing build one of a track star he also had thick curly dirty blonde hair. I on the other hand had a football players build more muscular and he had some height on me back then I had dark brown wire hair so I could basically do anything with it. Well 2 years had passed and my best friend had moved to Green Land. I was alone only getting the occasional text or facebook from him. I felt so alone until I meant James Heller he told me that I reminded him of a younger him I asked what do you want with me and he said this. What if I gave you the powers of destruction I said that would be awesome he replied with I can infected you and teach you everything at this point I had nothing to lose so I agreed as he formed his hand into the wipfist and stabbed me I felt a tremendous amount of pain go through my body as he finished I fainted and laid there for an hour I felt back to normal he said I will find you when I need you until then stay out of trouble I said yes as I ran home and what would usually take ten minutes to get there only took 2 minites I was faster stronger in every way. I got home did my usual and went to bed I woke up energized and ready to go and left to school but today was different I did great at school work and I was wining in basketball against cam it felt amazing but after we one cam pushed me and said watch your back. I went to the bath room to piss but when I finished and washed my hands cam walked in and slammed me against a wall I was angry and punched him once and he went flying right into the wall and I broke his ribs and leg I got kicked out of school. My parents were furious with me and grounded me for a month but on my last grounding day. cam got out of the hospital came to my house in the middle of the knight and all I could here was the painful screams of my family until there was silence I busted threw the door and punched his blonde face in the ground and he said is that all you got and kicked me into the celling and I feel down hard then as I staggered back up he grew claws and stabbed me I fainted only to be in a white room with Heller standing over me. He asked what happened and who did this I described Cam as blonde Justin beiber hair my height no build what so ever just skinny. He shook his head in awe as he realized that mercer infected cam. End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2.

I asked Heller who Mercer was sense I did not live in New York I lived California. He told me everything about him saying I thought I killed that son of a bitch .I was puzzled still but then he gave me the clear answer black watch and mercer caused this virus in New York. I asked why he infected me saying that it would just be spreading the virus wouldn't it he said no the virus is safe and under control as long as we do not share bodily fluids I said "so basically aids right" he laughed and said yes like aids. I had got up and took a walk through his house it was huge but for some reason his furniture was white. I was still feeling tired so I went back to bed but when I closed my eyes all I could only see the haunting images of my parents dead corpses on the floor. I woke up in sweat deciding that the only way I'm going to beat cam is if I get help from Heller I raced into the hall way and saw Heller in the training area using his hammer fist they were destructive and possibly the coolest weapons I had ever seen but then again when have I seen a walking weapon before. I came in and he greeted me and said a Jackson just the boy I wanted to see "what for" power fuller than cam because I know you want to destroy him. For training he said I am going to make you learn the wipfist but first you must consume a hunter I tried asking what it was but he was quicker and there I saw a huge beast with huge teeth and claws standing in front of me wanting to kill me. He went for a swipe but as he did I jumped over it and kicked it into a wall. It shock its self-off and charged at me and swiped me in the face it hurt like hell as I felt the sensation of claws ripping into your flesh. But the thing was my face healed back to normal in a second with amazement I kicked and punched that thing until it could barely stand up I stabbed my hand into it and sucked everything valuable out of it, it's almost like sucking the brain and soul out but man it feels so un- believable. When I was done my arm started twitching and I felt it change into a wipfist it was the coolest thing I have seen. I launched my arm into a target which was 20 feet away the target exploded with ease "I can't believe I have a wipfist I wonder what else this baby can do. It was finally night time and I had went to bed but a couple hours later I was awoken by Heller screaming we need to get the fuck out of her as the house was being blown up by black watch I was sprinting and jumped through the window with Heller "thought black watch only was in new York how did they find you" he said cam must of told them so mercer and him could get rid of us. We ran till we were far gone from black watch and that's when we discussed what to do now. End of chapter 2 please review thnx also if u have a good idea for a character please review bellow


End file.
